


【ALL铁/Tony中心】Sex的终极定义就是爽

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Play Boy Tony
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: ABO世界，all铁，铁可以自行控制omega的发情期。因为以前的pao友都太弱鸡还不如铁用自己的道具来得爽，所以他就把注意打到超英身上。简称一个超级英雄的集邮活动走肾。all铁所以啥CP都有，不仅限于复联。宇宙模糊设定有。铁铁人设偏MCU（钢1时期）





	1. Chapter 1

伟大的托尼斯塔克是一个omega，这他自十七岁分化性别后就广而告之大家的事。传言霍华德被他这个继承人气得不轻，看在他天才的大脑以及特殊的能够控制自己发情期的本事上，忽视父子由来已久的口角矛盾，霍华德除了一句“别在21岁前搞出人命”外也没多加指责。  
之后的数十年，托尼斯塔克更是娱乐新闻媒体的宠儿。头版头条都是托尼斯塔克今天又睡了谁谁谁……有不少人因他的omega身份指责他，也有不少alpha想用AO关系中的本能来压迫托尼服从。通常前者还能活得比较久，托尼并不介意有人中伤。后者，就拿汉默工业的贾斯丁汉默做个例子。托尼和汉默的第一次见面是在某个慈善晚宴上。汉默拿着酒杯暗示性地用小指碰了碰托尼的手背。alpha信息素近距离刺激一个omega的结果会让omega当众发情，他满打满算想看厌恶他的安东尼出糗。可托尼只是满含深意地看了他一眼，接着他离开会场。汉默跟着他去了洗手间，他认定了对方会像普通的omega一样脱光了求着他来肏弄自己，可是他没有想到，在他故意露出自己的家伙试图用AO间的特殊联系让对方跪下时，托尼斯塔克讥讽地勾起嘴角：“你的尺寸还不如我的玩具。”  
这是任何一个男人都不能忍受的奇耻大辱！汉默打定主意要上了托尼斯塔克，他还要标记他，控制他。他用皮带把托尼的双手束在背后。狂乱的拉开衬衫亲吻对方肩头，衬衫下斑驳的痕迹让汉默目眦尽裂，他推了推眼镜稳定情绪，用最恶劣的语气在托尼耳边说：“安东尼，你就是个婊子。”  
“哦？”类似的语言托尼在公布自己omega的身份时就听到不少，汉默的中伤还是个小儿科。他半靠在墙上，屈起腿顶弄汉默的胯部。他的技术好得不可思议，几乎没几下，汉默就射在了他的裤裆里。  
“……”  
焦糖色的眼睛里明明白白写着“原来你还早泄啊汉默。”贾斯丁汉默用力扑了上去，他的牙齿刺进托尼后颈的腺体，他要让对方知道挑衅一个alpha会有多么严重的代价——一阵高伏电流窜过他的全身，让他陷入短暂的麻痹状态。托尼推开他，更好心地帮他松了松裤子：“贾，来得慢了。”  
“不好打扰您的玩乐，以及，谢谢您对我的赞赏。”  
托尼伸了一个懒腰，他故意解开自己衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，昨天晚上被他自己折腾出来的印记醒目地镌刻在他的锁骨上。这场宴会的高潮始于托尼斯塔克签下的那张一亿支票和他最新展出的那些关于清洁能源的设计。头版头条上的照片都是他放大的锁骨，一时间，不论畅销报纸还是小报都迅速售罄。比起托尼的风光，头版头条上还刊登了关于汉默阳痿早泄等一系列隐私——汉默工业以诽谤的罪名起诉那几家报社，这件本该沸沸扬扬的官司不知为何销声匿迹。托尼待在他的Malibu别墅，研究钢铁侠还有复仇者们的装备。插在他屁股里的按摩棒嗡嗡地震动着，72小时的工作让他疲惫，最好的放松方式除了咖啡还有性爱——可惜他还没找到一个合心意的炮友。作为omega，又有着斯塔克姓氏和钢铁侠的多重令人觊觎的身份，他在加入复仇者联盟时就答应尼克弗瑞不搞办公室那套——“他们我一个都不会动。你不用一副我要把他们拆之入腹的样子。”他坐在尼克弗瑞面前的桌子上翻着白眼。尼克弗瑞翻了一个比他还大的白眼，“需要我提醒你上次你这么说的时候发生了什么吗？”  
哦，上次。  
托尼在他的记忆里扒拉了几秒意识到尼克弗瑞说的是谁。  
“那就一次！”他给自己叫屈。他的确睡了娜塔莎罗曼诺夫——更正，是被她睡了。娜塔莎在性事上的节奏和他非常贴合，如果不是对方神盾局特工而他又是个顾问，并且他答应弗瑞不搞办公室恋情这套。他还要继续睡娜塔莎——更正，他们在弗瑞的眼皮底下还睡过三次。  
他看着弗瑞的眼罩，不知怎么地就有点心虚。  
回忆结束。  
碍于弗瑞担忧的，不健康的性关系可能会影响整个团队的发展。托尼不得不在屁股里插一根按摩棒跑酒吧找人消磨。他相中的那个alpha是个强悍粗犷的男人，有着一个古怪的造型，比如说头顶那两簇不止怎么竖立像极了猫耳朵的头发。当然他更看中的是男人胯下的本事。他把支票放在男人面前的时候对方咬着雪茄漫不经心看了他一眼。他的手指夹住雪茄，学着男人的本事抽了一口，呛咳的样子让男人打心底发笑。  
他们很快滚到一起。在性事上追求怎么爽怎么来的黑发小个子男人将自己全权交给了另一个高大哥。他大张双腿被男人对折压着猛干，直到阴茎插进他的生殖腔把他射得满满当当。又紧紧贴着玻璃窗被男人用站立的姿势肏弄到抽噎哭泣。男人惊人的老二尺寸和没有不应期的状态让他一晚上高潮了五六次。他挺翘圆润的屁股上布满男人的掌印，两瓣屁股中央那个穴口也被男人的阴茎和阴囊鞭挞到红肿。他们做了整整一夜，第二天他还是在那个廉价的小旅店里醒过来。浑身上下像是被钢铁盔甲碾过一遍的酸痛和得到发泄后的清爽让他的精神饱满。他哼着歌踏进复仇者大厦时复仇者正在早餐。omega信息素和他身上陌生强势的alpha味道激起其他人的防备——以往他不会犯这个错误，只是他实在不想在那个廉价的破店里洗澡，这会让他想到昨天晚上他是怎么被对方的老二肏得神志不清。那还是他第一次被人肏得直蹦脏话（要知道他的好管家就算听从他的命令肏他也会注重润滑等各种前戏完全无视了他已经流了一屁股水的事实）对方掐着他的腰狠狠顶进来的那种感觉，短时间内他怕是忘不了。  
当然，忘不了也有其他东西覆盖。匆匆解决完他的早餐，他招呼复仇者里唯一的beta班纳博士道：“布鲁斯，我有个实验你帮我看一下数据？”


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
他对事件发展到这步一点都不意外。  
偌大的实验室被绿色的大个子撑得满满当当，开启最高级别防御的实验室把托尼和外围的复仇者隔离开。他隔着一层玻璃向他们比划着手指，复仇者连连惊呼，鹰眼更是不停地指着他的后面——这又不是侏罗纪世界他没有做什么时空穿梭的机器，实验室更不可能突然跑进一个恐龙，他想。冷不丁就被一双大手托了起来。  
浩克原本的体型和他差距就挺大，他穿了盔甲站在对方旁边看上去还是小小一个。更别提现在脱离了盔甲的他和不小心注射了实验药物导致体型又增加一倍的浩克，他就像浩克屋子里珍藏的玻璃制品（介于某次浩克出现后没办法恢复成布鲁斯的样子，托尼在大厦底部给他开辟了一个特殊的房间。他大部分时间都呆在屋子里，直到他研究出让浩克恢复成布鲁斯的方法，他们才知道浩克的屋子里藏着那么多精致的水晶玻璃制品）被浩克捧在掌心。愤怒让浩克的面部皱成一团，那双绿色的手只要用力就能撕碎他的身体，也不怪实验室外围的复仇者一脸惊慌。  
可托尼只是轻轻拍打浩克健壮的手臂，他喜欢这个绿色的大个子，也相信浩克不会伤害他。贾维斯的扫描让浩克龇牙，他一手托着托尼，一手挥动驱赶着那些在屋子里晃来晃去令人烦躁的机械臂。托尼不得不让他安静一点，他坐在大家伙的手掌上试图和浩克来一场对话。首先他想试试能不能让浩克放他下来。再怎么说他也是个成年男性，被人当小孩一样抱着托着面子上总归过不去。但是浩克说：“浩克讨厌钢铁人身上的味道。”  
“贾维斯，我的身体数据是否正常？”  
“一切正常，Sir。另外关于扫描的数据我已上传至您的服务器。”  
浩克一直没放开托尼，不过他换了个姿势让托尼坐得更舒服。托尼暂时不想去想他屁股下除了浩克的手掌外那根沉甸甸的巨物——这会让他分心，何况昨晚被人肏了一夜的后面还胀胀的，好吧该停下了斯塔克。他暗骂自己一句，认真地分析起贾维斯的报告。报告证实浩克浑身的细胞都处在一个新成代谢的状态，不知道为什么他的身体完全没有办法代谢。生物学不是托尼的专长，那是布鲁斯的领域。可托尼也知道，如果积攒的这些力量不被消耗，那么迟早会爆炸。  
伽马炸弹级别的那种爆炸。  
托尼把平板搁在一边，他捏了捏眼角。也许让浩克出去打一架会比较好？他想，但是浩克说：“No Smash！”  
好吧，这完全不像浩克。  
这更像一个布鲁斯的理智和浩克的体形还有力量的结合体——布鲁斯和他谈过这个实验的构思。这样，在浩克的手掌无意识揉捏他臀部时，托尼脑海里窜过一句话：“去他的弗瑞和不搞办公室恋情。”  
“嘿Big guy，也许你想试试另一种运动？”  
他的发情期还没彻底过去，一想到浩克的尺寸（他不会说他还做了一个相同尺寸的按摩棒留给贾维斯肏他）他的屁股就湿得厉害。布鲁斯是隐性alpha，他不受omega信息素的影响，但浩克是个显性alpha，托尼打开了他的omega信息素开关时，浩克的alpha信息素就叫嚣着充斥他的身体。他坐在浩克巨大的手掌上，蹬掉了裤子。贾维斯在他的命令下启动实验室的屏障——他还没在队友面前表演GV的爱好。实验室里常备着润滑液，以防他的发情期不期而遇。只不过让笨笨递这些东西，他总有一种在自己儿子面前和他人做爱的羞耻感。他屈起膝盖让浩克看清他的动作。浩克并不知道做爱是什么也从来没有发泄过，只是那根沉甸甸的巨物有了勃起的趋势，而它隔着浩克的手掌抵在托尼的臀部的热量都让他内心发怵。  
这尺寸如果不好好扩张他明天可别想爬起来了。  
浩克不知道托尼在做什么，但是他的视线聚焦在托尼的动作上。被他看得面色发红，黑发男人一边别过脸，一边往屁股中央的那个小洞里挤进两根手指，前一夜刚被男人狠狠肏过的身体轻易吞下了手指。黏稠的润滑剂顺着他的股缝湿答答地流到浩克掌心，浩克好奇地用食指卷过一点润滑剂舔了舔，甜甜的樱桃香味让他忍不住想要更多。他抱起托尼，突然的悬空让托尼抽出手指，双腿也一下盘上浩克的腰。浩克像个讨要糖果的孩子，他把托尼放到班纳的工作台上，强劲有力的双手扳开了托尼的大腿。他跪在托尼的双腿间开始舔舐那个散发着樱桃香的窄小入口。  
“唔——”这太过了。托尼用没有沾润滑剂的手捂住自己的嘴，他挣扎着向后挪动着离开浩克的唇舌又被浩克的大手拉了回来。那股火热的力量喷在他的屁股上，让他的身体更加湿润。浩克肥厚的舌头钻进他的身体开始舔舐肠壁，他舔得认真仔细，就像再品尝一道美味的甜点。托尼断断续续的呻吟声回荡在实验室，那些盛不住的涎液从他的指缝中溢出，拉成一条洗成淫靡的银丝。他的屁股湿答答的，不知道是润滑剂还是他的体液或者是浩克的口水，那些液体汇聚在一块打湿了他的体毛。他甚至不知道那些溅在他腹部的液体是什么时候的事，只知道自己的脑袋是一片空白。  
浩克发现他舔得越深，那些液体就越多。已经不是最初的樱桃味了，现在的味道更像托尼之前给他吃过的巧克力冰淇淋酱，之前笼罩在铁皮人身上的那股恶心发臭的味道渐渐被巧克力酱覆盖，他用力啜吸着他的屁股，发出啧啧的声音。托尼的大脑被快感和理智切割成了两半，一半叫嚣着这真的太爽了，一边又在叫嚣他再不让浩克发泄，浩克的身体就会爆炸。  
但不管是什么，他没办法阻止这种灵肉分离的快感。原本是想推开浩克的大腿软绵绵地挂在对方手臂上，托尼只觉得自己上了天堂，他徒劳地喊着神明的名字：“耶稣基督啊——”他的腹部向上挺动着，把自己的屁股再一次送进浩克的嘴中，他感到自己的里里外外都被浩克拆开品尝过了，浩克的气味牢牢烙印在他的身上。饱胀的下半身在空气中抽搐了几下，白浊的液体不但落在他的腹部，还有部分溅到浩克的左臂上。  
他感觉自己昏迷了好一会儿，又感觉自己从来没有那么清醒过。浩克担忧地看着双目失神的他，一直到那双焦糖色的眼睛再次聚焦，绿色的大个子才缓缓呼出一口气。  
“这可真是——”他不知道用什么词语去形容那种让他灵魂出窍的快感，他觉得自己从来没有出过这么多的水，就是他上过的女人也没出过这么多水——甚至，他仰躺在工作台上，胸口剧烈起伏着。他想，omega天赋异禀的身体果然比妓女还要出色。他真该让那些上过他的人舔舔他的屁股，也许给贾维斯造实体是个不错的主意。  
经过浩克舌尖扩张的甬道足以容纳一个成年alpha的阴茎。甚至，如果他的记忆没有错误，他的屁股已经可以承受超级士兵的肏弄（这当然不是现在）只是那些尺寸和浩克的相比都过于小了。他瞄了眼浩克胯部那鼓鼓的一团，感谢他绝妙的主意，即使是浩克的老二也撑不破那条裤子。笨笨拖着一个盘子绕着浩克的大腿打转。过大的体积让他的机械臂不是那么容易突破。那家伙蠢笨的样子让托尼看不下去，他用手掌拍拍浩克的大腿，“Hulk，我们得给他让个位置。”  
浩克不甘不愿地向后挪动一寸给笨笨一个窄小的突破口。托尼在看到笨笨托盘上的那个东西后仰捂住脸：“贾维斯，我真的该把你捐给州立大学。”他说，痛恨地看着那个比浩克的家伙小上那么几寸用来开拓自己足够了的家伙。  
“我的荣幸，Sir。”  
他的AI管家一贯以贴心博得他的注意和关爱。托尼拖长声音对他贴心的好管家说了一句，“我恨你。”他坐起身，分开双腿，让那现在还在不断流水的穴口暴露在灯光和浩克眼前。他没浪费手上的润滑剂，黏糊糊的手指握着那根塑料巨屌上下撸动着。这根过于逼真的性器除了仿照浩克的尺寸外更加了许多青筋，甚至他会根据热量变大。托尼还没被这样的尺寸肏过，潜意识地他觉得这个会爽，可现实是被这样的巨根肏过他起码得三天才能爬起来。  
佩珀不会允许的。他一边想着该怎么给佩珀请假，一边深情地爱抚那根能让他非常快乐的巨根。被冷落的男孩不开心地发出嘶吼，愤怒在他脸上堆积，他把托尼用力推倒在桌子上，滑溜溜的舌尖刷过托尼的脖颈，omega最敏感的腺体部分。  
“Good boy。”托尼赞赏着他，他努力将自己的双腿打到最开，仰躺的姿势不够让他完全吃进那个仿照浩克尺寸的凶器。他喊了贾维斯帮忙，AI操纵着机械臂抓住主人的大腿，用力将对方的双腿拉到他数据里记录着托尼能承受的极限。托尼的右手还在给自己的肛穴做着扩张，括约肌一缩一缩，已经能够吞下他的四根手指。他的左手试图将那根巨大的东西塞进他的后穴，尝试了几次后，那个窄小的甬道终于吞下了性器的一部分。浩克不得章法地在他身体上乱啃乱咬，有好几次都擦过了托尼的敏感带。那根巨根被他吞入一部分后剩下的就不是什么难事，他抵着按摩棒的底座，一直到自己的身体完全吃进了那根家伙。那只空闲的手抓着浩克的头发，引领他舔弄胸前那两颗被冷落的果实。omega的胸部会散发和他们信息素一样的气味，巧克力酱让浩克欲罢不能。他下意识用吮吸的方式去对待那柔嫩的乳尖。托尼被他吸得又痛又痒，之前发泄过两次的性器再一次挺立起来。  
按摩棒的底座碰到了他的穴口，他深呼吸，浩克的舌尖和牙齿在他皮肤上留下深一个浅一个的印记，这令他无法维持冷静镇定。贾维斯的确是一个贴心的好管家，他时刻监控着Sir的任何需要，包括这个时候。那根巨屌在托尼还没有完全准备好的时候动了起来，可以和成人拳头媲美的前端碾压着他的前列腺，甚至还有突破他的生殖腔插进的趋势。更让他感到惊恐的是，他火热的甬道给那冰冷的器具加了温，横向胀大的家伙让他有一种自己会被肏破的恐惧……他喘着气，手指死死掐着浩克的肩膀。浩克依然埋在他的胸前咬着他的乳尖，一股异样的从未得到的过的快感窜过他的全身，比起先前他攀上云端天堂大门的快感还要强烈。他觉得自己的胸口有什么液体会流出——omega的乳液？还是情液？？他不知道。只知道浩克尝到了甜头，他的马眼和乳尖一样胀得发痛。贾维斯又把按摩棒的震动调高了一级，原本含含糊糊的呻吟变成了叫喊：“——J，停下……”一个单词他吞吞吐吐说了几十遍，几百遍？他的大脑早已罢工，整个人沦为了快感的奴隶，后穴的褶皱被巨根撑平，红肿的边缘还残留着被昨天那个男人鞭挞的印记。他尖叫着，喊着不知道什么，可能是类似婊子或者想要继续等等的词语。  
他射了，一波又一波。  
发现底下的味道比上面还要浓郁后浩克终于放过那两颗被摧残到红肿的家伙，他真的有一种自己会被对方吸出奶的错觉，现在湿哒哒的乳尖仍旧有一种喷奶的感觉。他已经能够适应后穴震动的频率，如果，浩克没有在下一瞬又含住他的老二的话。  
FUCK！  
他浑身上下都是浩克的口水，一条腿挂在桌边，一条腿撑在桌上（贾维斯之前就放开了对他双腿的禁锢）。浩克为那股巧克力酱的味道着迷且欲罢不能，只是他不能好好的收敛自己的牙齿。托尼只觉得被浩克再怎么口交下去他要么软了要么就废了。他用力抓住浩克的头发，试图让浩克离开他的老二。被打断进食的小朋友委屈地眨巴两下眼睛，托尼抚额。他抓着浩克的手，让他摸到自己体内的那根还在运转的巨根。他对浩克说：“Big guy，这才是你应该征服的领地。”  
浩克懵懵懂懂地抽出那根扭动的玩具，他抽得太快太狠，托尼的尖叫甚至比他的速度还慢。他开始后悔自己为什么要主动这个，可是那股爽透了的感觉让他义无反顾再次跃入深渊。浩克翘起的老二已经撑破了他那条变形也绝对不会破的谷子，坚硬如铁的家伙出现在托尼面前，钢铁侠看着那个和成年人拳头差不多大小的龟头，他吞咽了口水，身体本能地向后挪动试图逃跑。  
浩克抓住他的脚踝，把对方从桌上拖了下来。他的大脑只记得托尼和他说过，这是他要征服的领地！！他不知道该怎么征服，但是他不能让对方逃跑。  
内壁的空虚感达到巅峰，发情期状态的身体已经完全做好了准备。只是托尼根本不知道他能不能承受浩克的家伙——他被浩克固定在对方的大腿上，那根火热的家伙直挺挺地戳着他的屁股。他的穴口已经失守，一寸寸软肉逐渐地嵌入他的身体。浩克超乎常人的长度让他小心翼翼地撑着自己，他缓慢缓慢地坐下，只是刚吞入半个龟头身体那种被撕裂的感觉就让他忍不住退缩。他试着起身，去够台子上的润滑剂。进入托尼身体的那部分软肉快感毫无保留地被传到大脑，浩克只觉得一直困扰他的火焰都有了释放的地步。在托尼因为起身的动作发出啵的一声响后，浩克脑中那根名为控制的弦终于崩断了。  
他用力把托尼压在他的阴茎上。那根巨屌，他无论长度和粗细都是托尼从来没有承受过的尺寸，浩克的力度一下子让他吃进了一半。肠壁被生生撕裂，甚至有部分血液从托尼的大腿蜿蜒流下。那声不知是痛是爽的呻吟被压抑在口中，他张大嘴深呼吸着，舌头完全失去语言的功能。那些涎液，落在他先前被浩克折腾得凄惨的乳尖，甜腻的巧克力香让人食指大动。浩克无师自通地找到了法门，他用力肏弄那个可怜兮兮的肠壁，每一次插入都在把自己的巨屌顶进托尼体内。托尼骑在他的巨根上，只觉得在骑一匹躁动不安的马和被岩浆炙烤过的铁棍。他说不出话，只能任由浩克一动一动。  
直到浩克的龟头顶进omega的宫腔，他才惊慌失措地低头，隆起的腹部像极那些怀上宝宝即将待产的omega。浩克尝到了甜头，任何一个alpha在这种时候都有标记omega的冲动，浩克想让铁皮人浑身上下充满自己的味道。托尼恐惧浩克成结时的力度，他甚至不知道浩克有没有能力控制自己成结——这个尺寸如果成结，他不怀疑他会死在床上，隔天的早报一定是托尼斯塔克淫乱的一生。他佩服自己在这种时候还能想些什么，浩克早就把神智从他的大脑里肏了出去，他只能在浩克的阴茎上起起伏伏，宛如被风暴和大浪夹击中艰难生存的小舟。浩克的阴茎不断擦过他的前列腺，他早射了不知道多少次，生殖腔被alpha的家伙进入，他一口咬在浩克肩上。再次攀上高潮的他没有更多的液体可射，只剩下金黄色的尿液溅落在他们的身体上。他失禁了，陡然收紧的甬道也榨出了浩克的第一波液体。发泄过后的大个子慢慢褪去了恐怖骇人的模样，布鲁斯接住他软倒的身体，他双手双脚都不知道往哪放才是正确的。他笑了，对布鲁斯做出口型：“欢迎回来，亲爱的。”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
和浩克的那场极致性爱过后，托尼懒洋洋趴在床上把自己埋进用软绵绵的枕头和被子堆砌出来的巢穴中。弗瑞在半个小时前给他打过三个电话，无一例外被托尼挂断了。反正最近没什么超级罪犯需要复仇者出动，纽约的警察完全可以应付那些小偷小摸。不论alpha还是omega在发情期过后总有那么几天低潮，这些天，托尼除了窝在自己的巢穴中半步都没离开房间。一日三餐则交给主动担下照顾他责任的布鲁斯。  
说真的，托尼觉得自己没那么脆弱，他屁股的伤早在前些天痊愈了。现在钢铁侠能跑能跳，只是omega的低潮期让他不是那么想动弹。可布鲁斯显然被那天吓坏了，他仍旧记着那天从浩克恢复成他自己，看到托尼赤裸坐在他跨间，浑身上下都是黏稠液体的画面——还有那个红肿的穴口里不断渗出的白色浊液。他伤害了托尼，这个事实让布鲁斯眼前一阵发昏。在爱过程中耗费过多精力的omega在上药的过程中就睡了过去也没看到他的科学好伙伴抖着手给他上药的画面。托尼没有指责布鲁斯，这足以让布鲁斯为心底的庆幸感到羞愧。可他没办法去想托尼真的厌恶他那会是种什么样的画面。他爱托尼，他爱和托尼谈论那些天马行空的科学理论，他享受那个他们为微小的数据差异列出无数公式激烈辩驳的过程。不是说，这个世界上就没有比他们更聪明的人，可是在思想契合上他们无疑是最棒的。托尼不惧怕他体内的另一个怪物，他甚至可以接纳浩克，他让浩克感到平静。一想到他辜负了托尼的信任，布鲁斯就痛苦地发出嘶吼。他怎么可以这么做，怎么能够这么做。即使托尼重复许多遍不是他的过错，可布鲁斯就知道，浩克是一个纯粹的孩子，他不会有这种肮脏的思想。这种想要占有omega想要他只属于自己，在他身上烙下属于自己印记的冲动，是他的想法。他对托尼的渴求令浩克伤害了托尼。  
“所以你要照顾我，直到我痊愈？”直到第二天黄昏时才醒转的omega在得知科学伙伴的决定时轻佻地舔了舔唇，“我接受这个提议，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯端着晚餐，深深吸了口气。贾维斯自动为他打开房门，筑巢期的omega喜欢把房间布置成自己想要的样子。布鲁斯绕过地面上三个枕头和一堆杂七杂八的衣服。他看到面色发红差点把自己闷死在被子里的托尼。他大惊失色冲过去把omega拉起来，托尼吸了吸鼻子，他闻到了一股好闻的信息素味道。仍然沉浸在睡梦中的天才大脑并没有分辨出进门的人是谁，只知道那股味道让他特别舒服。他坐起身抱住对方的腰，用力吸了口对方身上alpha的味道。布鲁斯还是没习惯和托尼如此亲近，虽然他的alpha基因叫嚣着占有面前的omega。他僵硬着身体，感觉手腕上戴着的那个控制心率变化的仪器又有飘红的趋势，他深呼吸数下后才能控制自己不扑上去把这个omega肏到浑身都是他的味道。他慢慢扶着托尼的身体让他躺下，又替昏沉的omega掖好被角。托尼一时半刻起不来，正好他这个豪华套房里附带了小型厨房，厨具也是一应俱全，在得到贾维斯肯定的答复后布鲁斯把晚餐安置在厨房的电磁炉上。他又坐回沙发开始阅读科学期刊上发表的论文。还在筑巢期的omega除了对巢穴的要求外还会对alpha产生依赖，本能让托尼往布鲁斯的方向靠。布鲁斯喊了他好几声也没能阻止托尼斯塔克靠近他。贾维斯为此做出解释：“Sir在这段时间的一些行为并不受他的思维支配。”  
“也就是说他这段期间做了什么都不会有印象？”布鲁斯无法拒绝他的omega爬到他的腿上，也无法拒绝omega在他怀里找了一个舒服的姿势继续打瞌睡。他可以看到托尼裸露的脖子，omega腺体附近还有一个狰狞的疤痕，那是被浩克利齿咬破的标记……  
“Sir曾在这段时间内搞出过人体克隆和危机应对手段与清理程序，这些程序的危险级别都是最高，由Sir本人加密。”  
“……我该说他不愧是一个科学疯子吗？”布鲁斯苦笑。  
“这对Sir而言，是一种赞美。”贾维斯回应，之后他便不再打扰布鲁斯和他的Sir相处。布鲁斯托起他的脑袋让他靠在自己肩上，手指轻轻按压着他的后颈。布鲁斯闻着托尼身上没有被任何香水修饰过的金属硝烟味，他的内心从未如此平静。手里暗淡的Stark平板反射着他们的亲密无间的姿势轮廓，布鲁斯看了一会儿，摇摇头，他尽量保持不打扰托尼的姿势让他睡得更舒服，同时又点开了那篇先前没有看完的学术期刊。  
钢铁侠两周没出现，超级反派也保持两周都没搞事的记录。神盾很久没有接到异常事件的通知，复仇者有了一段清闲的只属于他们自己的时光。除了训练能力还有团队配合外，复仇者剩下的消遣就是替钢铁侠拆他那累积了一厚摞的情书，“所以，贾维斯，说真的，托尼难道没有筛选这些情书的功能吗？或者，为什么我们不能直接？”他做了一个扔飞镖的手势，得到贾维斯的回应：“巴顿先生，我的力量检测到这些情书上覆着奥丁森先生的力量——也许，这是我无法直接毁去情书的根本原因。”  
“哦拜托老贾这事你应该一开始就说！！”  
托尔检阅过信函，他确定这些被中庭之人称之为情书的罗曼蒂克产物上依附着他弟弟的魔力。想到纽约大战被洛基控制那件不怎么美好的经历，鹰眼就忍不住做了一个拉弓的动作。他说：“很好，我和洛基的帐还没算。”  
“吾弟也许有什么计划。”托尔没有为鹰眼话语中的意思感到冒犯，他低着头，在思索洛基行为模式背后的深意，“也许吾弟……打算追求钢铁之人？”他想了半天，回忆起简曾经同他介绍过的关于中庭之间表达爱意的方式，里面就有用书信表达爱意的方式，他为洛基选择伴侣的眼光感到自豪，一下子忘记了这是个多么惊悚的话题。鹰眼咽了咽口水，他知道托尼斯塔克的魅力，在托尼还是神盾局顾问的时候，有不少人就排着想和他睡一次——他知道这个是因为娜塔莎在他的掩护下和对方睡了好几次。托尼斯塔克有次和娜塔莎一前一后走出房间时还顺带摸了一把他的腹肌。鹰眼还记得那个男人带着张扬肆意的笑容对他说：“手感不错”的画面。Fuck！托尼斯塔克当然能够征服神，但那可是洛基？！


	4. Chapter 4

（4）  
对托尼来说，他想睡和他愿意睡的那一长串名单里绝对没有邪神的存在。那可是洛基！先不提阿斯加德人的尺寸——这点托尼测量过。没什么不好意思的，托尔就是他想睡名单上的一员，只不过答应弗瑞不搞办公室恋情后他就把和托尔上床这件事从他的日程表里划去了。反正他有完美替代品，一个巨屌尺寸的按摩棒。和浩克尺寸的那家伙差不多大，他至今还没有试过在不做润滑或者非发情期的情况下吞入那根老二——会撕裂是真的，但是和浩克做爱的经历让他意识到过大的尺寸破开肠壁时那种又痛又爽的性爱才是他一直追求的巅峰。而且他的数据不完全，就从他感受浩克那家伙，目测和实物之间差了5到6厘米，更不用说男性勃起后的尺寸，他应该改良一下那两根老二。为了科学实践（班纳知道他那句口头禅还能用在这件事上说不定当场变成浩克——他有些恶趣味的想）他要求所有数值精确到0.01厘米，为此，他指挥贾维斯把他自己和浩克的性爱录像（是的贾维斯录了）进行第210次播放。  
同时他还让贾维斯调出托尔在复仇者大厦的活动记录，他好通过全方位——当然这不是全部，最全的永远是他的眼睛。可惜浩克的领域性太强，一周过去了，他身上还带着浩克的味道，这多少令大厦内的其他alpha不自在。所以他非常自觉一点也不委婉地向弗瑞表达出这段时间他只能穿着盔甲任务。一切需要托尼斯塔克本人出席的活动要等他身上这种强烈的alpha宣布领域气息的味道散了再说。如果传出什么托尼斯塔克终于被alpha标记了（他在刚分化的时候就有许多人想标记他可惜没一个成功的）的流言蜚语，他估算了下电话被佩珀打爆的可能性，决定不冒这个危险。  
这令他只能通过监视器来目测他要的数值，浅蓝色的液晶屏幕上是两个经过建模的数据。浩克那个经过改良和他身体的经验几乎和浩克原本的尺寸无差。而神的尺寸——他又将建模的阴茎龟头拉大了一点。  
他在实验室里又待了好几天，由贾维斯负责他的一日三餐加上他的各种需求，比如在浴室用机械手臂抓着他的腰窝胯骨狠狠肏他。没办法，他爱科学研究，这几天他正好找到让盔甲进入隐形模式可成功避开红外线探测的方法，技术上的突破令他大脑分泌更多的多巴胺，他每天都处在极度的愉悦中，格外亢奋的情绪疏解通道就只有性爱——贾维斯的数据表明他每经历一次极限性爱就会冒出更多的点子。有几次，他还会在屁股里含着托尔尺寸的阴茎按摩棒跑到电脑面前改写先前出错的代码。贾维斯偶尔会冒出一些不开心的情绪，他的代码在托尼夹着按摩棒毫不留情离开他（他永远不会禁锢他的Sir）的时候，总会有那么几行错乱。他认为这是错误的漏洞，或许是什么黑客的攻击。他无法查明这个问题出在哪里，所以当他把这件事告诉他的造物主时，托尼先愣了下，片刻后他就像平时照顾Dum-E一样拍了拍贾维斯操纵的机械手臂：“别担心，Jar，这不是你魅力不够。”他思考该怎么和自己的AI说明这种情感是一种很正常的情绪。这势必要涉及人类和机械的造物，仔细想，这也是一个值得探讨的话题，只不过他得先把他屁股上的润滑液洗掉并且穿上裤子。  
哦，一闪而过的魔法警报让他们终结了那个看似神圣又淫靡的话题。贾维斯迅速调出钢铁侠盔甲，可吃过一次大亏的魔法师比他的AI行动还要快。托尼不知道洛基是怎么操纵他那奇怪的魔法因子，只知道整个大厦的电路在一瞬间失效了。现在，只有一件背心马甲和一条宽松裤子的男人由衷地祈祷着他的队友们能够迅速打破防御——他可不愿和小鹿斑比待在一个空间，考虑到前些日子鹰眼声情并茂向他传达了洛基的爱意，好吧，他承认在这个情况下笑场不是件好事，可他真的忍不住。  
“蜜糖。”洛基的声音比鹰眼模仿的那些好听得多，托尼心底的小人在对比两者的嗓音后迅速把票投在了洛基头上。他放松身体，后倚在他的工作台上，“小鹿斑比……如果我没记错，你应该在阿斯加德？还是说奥丁的力量终于失效了？那我可要告诉托尔，阿斯加德可没他说的那么神。”  
“甜心，没有人告诉你，你一紧张就会喋喋不休吗？”按理，提到奥丁会激怒洛基——托尼本身打得是这个算盘。他在一片漆黑下看不清洛基的表情。无法根据对方脸色进行最佳防御（针对他自己本身）他只能寄希望于言语让洛基失态。只要他话语中有一丁点波澜，托尼就能抓到机会。可是现在，托尼不确定他的胜率有没有50%，也许才30%？他必须忍耐，为此他更放松自己，岔开腿，他知道洛基看得到，所以他也不在乎地蹬掉那条宽松的裤子：“好吧，小鹿斑比，还满意你看到的吗？”  
洛基没有回答，但加重的呼吸声让托尼知道他的目的已经达到了。没有贾维斯的帮助，他只能自己摸索扫掉工作台上那些能划伤他的道具。叮叮当当的工具掉在地上，他用脚踢掉一些以免他们绊倒自己。然后他把大半个屁股都挪到工作台上，这样的姿势让插在他体内的那个家伙跳动的更激烈——他听到对方口水吞咽的声音。他模仿记忆里那些女性alpha取悦他（大部分时间他哪怕是omega也是上位）做的动作，他的手指伸进胯间，指尖碰到圆润的底座，他的拇指和食指握住底端，用力拉出一节又猛地塞了进去。硕大的龟头碾过前列腺，这使得他发出一声闷哼。接着，一只冰凉的手按上他的大腿，对方灵巧的手指取代了他——充满润滑剂的内壁还能再加入一根手指，被扩张至极限的恐惧令他下意识抓住对方的衣领。不是铠甲不是披风，他在洛基身上摸索着，好奇心暂时占据了大脑——没有权杖和法术，甚至连制服的质地都像是地球的产物，他对洛基的出现愈加好奇，而看透他的那个人低头用力咬住他的乳尖，手指握着他屁股里的那根按摩棒猛地抽送了两下，他张大嘴，直到极致的快感像电流一样攀上他的尾椎直达他的大脑皮层，他才喊叫出声。  
洛基的细语像吐着信子的蛇，他发出嘶嘶的声音：“蜜糖，我兄弟的尺寸让你爽到说不出话了吗？”


End file.
